


matryoshka

by mady (kearuff)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kearuff/pseuds/mady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>di antara tabir, mereka menemukan satu sama lain</p>
            </blockquote>





	matryoshka

_first tempo_

.

Dia dengan tenang menelan asumsinya, sementara cahaya blitz memerangkap bar dalam sekian detik yang berulang, mengekspos para pelaku malam itu hingga ke wajah mereka yang bertabur ingin, tuxedo mereka yang licin, parfum mereka magnolia. Koushi memilih gelas keduanya dengan sungkan, beranjak menarik kursi di bar. Ia hanya sedikit penasaran, menikmati adrenalinnya berpacu mengalir ke pembuluh darahnya sekali lagi, sesekali menaruh poninya dengan kasual, memilah-milah dengan repertoar yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya. Tak sekalipun ia melirik, bertaruh pada ketajaman inderanya akan pria-pria malang yang berburu di malam-malam terdingin Kansai seperti ini. Persetan dengan Daichi yang tak kunjung muncul, ia ingin sedikit bermain-main malam ini.

Gelas scotch bergulir mulus di antara jemarinya, dan ia menelan euforia kemenangan itu saat derit kursi disampingnya, akhirnya tertarik.

Koushi menaruh tangan ke meja, ringis tertahan dan dengan kasual menengok, memandang pria asing ini, sembari ia tuli akan rengekan wanita-wanita yang ditinggalkan di belakangnya.

"Kau melihatku." Koushi membiarkan pria ini memanggil barista dan mengisi ulang gelasnya, sementara ia tak juga membalas first line tamunya ini. Ia menenggak isinya hingga tetes terakhir, mengusap sisa di mulut dengan lenggok sempurna, menolak berbicara sebelum gelasnya diisi kembali. Ia tak dapat menahan sedikit ringai ketika kelancangannya berujung senyum kasanova pria itu yang seperti candu di tengah-tengah ritme musik yang buruk dan hiruk pikuk pengunjung di sekitar mereka. Koushi menggeser kursinya rapat, sebagai imbalan, dan berbisik.

"Aku melihatmu _melihatku_ semenjak kau masuk, memang, sementara kau pura-pura sibuk dengan para lady memesona itu." Koushi menepuk bahu pria itu, menampik kekehannya. Seharusnya ia yang tertawa. "Coba kudengar sangkalanmu."

"Heh. Tidak ada. Tak akan berhasil untukmu, lagipula." Ia masih terkekeh, namun matanya jernih. "Tooru. Tooru Oikawa. Kau?" Giliran pria itu menenggak isi gelasnya humor, dan Koushi curiga alkohol berperan membentuk tawa renyahnya yang ringan menggema seperti denting di antara rimbunan mapel musim gugur yang masih akan lama.

* * *

_second tempo_

.

Tidak biasanya ia pulang selarut ini, hingga bel malam berdentang dan satpam mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan gigil, salju memang membabi buta di luar. Koushi merapatkan parka bulunya hingga ke pori-pori, mencari seluk-beluk kehangatan, dan mengunci pintu kantornya terbalut gesa. Ia hanya tak sengaja menelan sedikit salju dan suaranya ketika Tooru memilih muncul dan mengetuk bahunya. Koushi menyela keterkejutannya dengan napas yang terantuk, meraih kembali oksigen itu, sedikit lega Tooru menemuinya ketika matahari menjelajahi bagian bumi lain. Koushi menyaksikan efek kejam salju pada pipi Tooru yang menyerupai kepalanya. Ia tampak lebih jinak.

"Baru kali ini aku bertemu informan sepertimu." Tooru berkata, tawanya bersikeras muncul di antara napas putihnya yang bergetar. Ia menuntun mereka menuju bagian Osaka lain yang masih hidup, masih berdetak, menariknya masuk ke dalam pintu diner yang bertabur cahaya lampion.

Koushi membuang sisa simpatinya pergi, mereplika dinginnya salju, menekan Tooru dengan matanya. Ia tersinggung.

"Sepertiku?"

"Ayolah, maksudku kau tidak begitu waswas akan sekitarmu. Semua informan yang kutemui selalu paranoid. Tapi kau," ia melarikan jemarinya, menilai ,"kau santai sekali."

Koushi menarik syalnya longgar, mencari sisa-sisa rasa pedulinya. Ia membuka menu dengan ketus. "Apa aku pernah bilang aku seorang informan?"

Ia kembali mendengar kekehan jernih itu, meski salju meraung di luar menutupi suara-suara lain, tawa Tooru mengingatkannya pada angin, yang berhembus, mengusir amarahnya. _Ingat Koushi, ingatlah protokolmu. Bab empat belas._

Ia menerima tawaran rokok dari Tooru, mendekatkan diri untuk apinya. Tooru menahan matanya sedikit lama dari seharusnya.

"Ooh kau tak akan menyangkal kalau kau cuma seorang akuntan kan, Kou-chan? Seperti minggu lalu?"

Koushi menyingkirkan tantangan dalam nada Tooru, mengajukan penasarannya yang lain. "Apa yang kau ingin tahu dariku?" Ia bertanya, di sela oolong hangat dan kare yang menguap, terkoyak di antara giginya. Koushi harus menahan perasaan ingin menelan ludah ketika Tooru mengambil jeda untuk menjawab, dan kembali menahan matanya. Mungkin menimbang-nimbang. _Kau sudah dekat, Koushi, begitu dekat._

"Ushijima. Semuanya."

Koushi menelan kare bearoma surga itu dengan lancar.

"Bad luck. Nothing. Mereka sangat rahasia. Aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka."

"Kita tahu itu tidak benar. Aku bisa membayar setimpal."

"Kau tahu? Menjual informasi itu gampang. Kalau uang saja, aku tak butuh, Tooru-kun, itu membosankan."

Tooru menaruh gelasnya berdentang, berpikir, mengetuk-ngetuk meja itu seakan diskoveri ide hebatnya hanya seinci lagi dari jangkauannya. Beberapa detik dan ia menepuk tangannya riuh, alisnya mengembang percaya diri. Mungkin terlalu percaya diri.

"Aku tahu," simpulnya dengan senyum, nakal, "movie, Jum'at malam? Dan kita harus cari bar yang lebih bagus dibanding kemarin, tempat itu urakan sekali." Ia mengambil spasi di antara mereka berdua, memamerkan bisik semu dan senyumnya, kasanova, "lalu aku akan memuaskanmu."

Koushi menemukan kembali seringainya, melambungkan alisnya tinggi, sangsi akan tawaran itu, sementara ia mencoba menghitung ritme jantungnya yang tak mau berkompromi.

"Hati-hati tuan CIA, aksen Amerikamu muncul."

* * *

_zero tempo_

.

Satu hal yang ia begitu kenali dari Daichi: terkadang pria itu dan hati emasnya membuat Koushi tak dapat lagi berkata tidak. Koushi memutar cangkir kopinya datar, mendengarkan rincian kalimat Daichi seksama lebih karena ia terlatih, namun dengan tanpa minat. Ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyum, tahu Daichi akan mulai melontarkan penghibur kalau Koushi tidak _sepayah_ itu. Ia _memang_ sepayah itu.

"Komandan bilang ini kesempatan terakhirmu, Kou. Aku akan mengawasimu, kau mesti meneleponku bila kau butuh bantuan."

"Hmmm," ia menggumam, meneliti figur dalam foto di tangannya, "kau bilang tadi siapa dia?"

"Oikawa. Oikawa Tooru. Dia akan menyamar sebagai kita, anggota CIA."

* * *

_third tempo_

_._

Ia baru menyadari bahwa dilema terbentuk dari hal-hal kecil, yang bergulir, menjadi arus, menjadi banjir, dan ia pun tenggelam ke pusaran tanpa dasar. Dimulai dari seulas janji ringan, godaan supel yang berujung ia frustasi tombol mana yang harus ia tekan ketika berhadapan dengan Tooru, meskipun Koushi lebih sering menemukan topengnya sendiri melebur, mengaburkan sedikit dari apa yang seharusnya ia genggam.

Di malam yang membayang, setumpuk salju yang sedikit mencair dan jejak boot Tooru di atasnya, melangkah menuju flat Koushi.

"Aku baru tahu kau tipe pria melodramatis," Koushi memulai, tidak menyadari senyumnya juga terpampang di sana. Tooru memainkan syalnya kekanakan, membuat Koushi melupakan topeng yang seharusnya mereka pasang. Koushi mulai mengerti hal-hal remeh seperti itu menumbuhkan imajinasinya lebih liar, membuatnya memikirkan apa jadinya bila tidak ada tabir dan hanya ada, Tooru dan dirinya.

"Memang, partnerku, Iwa-chan, sering mengataiku cengeng juga." Ia mengerling, giginya berderet rapi memantulkan senyumnya yang sedikit tulus, kali ini, Koushi tahu Tooru juga mungkin melupakan tujuannya kemari.

Hanya sedikit tentang Ushijima di hari itu, dan fokus mereka begitu mudahnya teralih, karena mereka bodoh, menganggap semua interaksi mereka begitu personal. _Dimana profesionalitas kalian, heh._ Mungkin Koushi tak akan ragu menganggap semua ini gila sebulan lalu, namun tetap saja, ia menutup matanya, ketika Tooru maju dan mendesaknya ke dinding.

* * *

_fourth tempo_

.

Ada sesuatu mengenai gadis pindahan di depan flatnya yang mendorong Koushi ingin mengetuk pintu ek itu bertalu-talu. Profesinya telah membuatnya lebih peka akan hal-hal remeh sekalipun, walau mata-mata itu terlatih dengan baik, instingnya menjerit dan ia hanya _tahu._ Namun ia memilih memencet bel apartemen lain beberapa blok dari gedung yang beberapa bulan ini ia tinggali. Ia tidak menunggu Asahi bertanya, mempersilahkan dirinya sendiri masuk, jatuh ke dalam sofa dan mulai menunjuk.

"Kalian tak bisa melakukan ini. Kalian tak percaya padaku."

Asahi menelan tuduhan itu seakan sekian tahun pengalaman membuatnya tegar, meskipun ia selalu tegar dan altruistis di antara mereka berdua. "Aku tahu, bukan aku yang mengusulkannya. Daichi juga menolaknya, tapi mereka tetap memutuskan itu perlu."

Koushi mengambil langkah untuk menjauh, semua harga dirinya runtuh, meraih pintu itu lagi. "Sampaikan pada mereka, biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini sendiri, atau aku keluar."

"Koushi, kau tahu sanksi-"

"Aku tahu, Asahi, tapi kau mestinya tahu aku mampu melakukan tugasku," ia berujar, sedikit dari senyumnya rapuh, kemudian menarik sisa dirinya dari pintu.

* * *

_fifth tempo_

.

Koushi menemukan tempatnya kembali di antara sofa yang turun ketika ia duduki, dan kikik jernih Tooru di telinganya. Ia membiarkan pria barbar narsis itu melepaskan sentuhan yang tak begitu inosen di antara kulitnya, bergumam, bergumam, membisik sweet nothings seperti orang mabuk. Ketika ia berhenti, seolah anastesi memudar dan membawa apapun yang berefek matanya menangkap Koushi dengan selidik, kemudian meraih pipi Koushi untuk turun.

Topik Ushijima telah lama berlalu, menjadi hal yang tak pernah lagi mereka ungkit. Tentu saja, ia telah jatuh begitu hina dibanding kesalahan apapun dalam sejarah profesi yang berlabel profesional dan kehati-hatian. Namun sedikit dari Tooru, dan mungkin taburan senyumnya yang surealis, atau candu napasnya yang limau mengajarkan Koushi bahaya kebahagiaan. Ia jatuh. Inilah salah satu hal yang seyogyanya dihindari oleh orang-orang seperti Koushi, seorang mata-mata seperti dirinya. Karena ia tidak diijinkan mempunyai titik lemah.

Ia hanya membalas gumaman Tooru, di atas pangkuannya, mengamati mata Tooru mengendur dan mengerjap-ngerjap, kemudian mengikuti napasnya yang berangsur menjadi teratur. Koushi berharap ia jauh dalam mimpinya, mengecup kening Tooru, pelan-pelan dan beranjak pergi.

Lagipula, telah cukup mencicipi apa itu kebahagiaan.

* * *

_sixth tempo_

.

Tooru menemuinya lagi di bawah langit sewarna papirus, sementara ia melambai dan hujan mungkin akan segera turun. Musim semi telah lama jatuh berhari-hari sebelumnya, ketika Koushi mengiyakan perintah komandan dan setelah lebih dari satu bulan akhirnya ia dapat menemui Tooru lagi.

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakannya." Sayup, namun ia dapat mendengar Tooru berkata, sembari ia mengamati setiap gerak-gerik Tooru dari balik lensa sniper. Ia mengikat sedikit dari poninya, dan meskipun berbalut oleh hitam, ia malah makin terlihat seperti kasanova. Koushi nyaris tak dapat menahan senyum untuk itu.

"Memang. Aku tak akan meminta maaf." Ia mendengar suaranya sendiri bergetar, membayangkan Tooru tidak akan mungkin bisa mendengarnya. Ia hanya dapat menelan, merasakan kelegaan mendapati Tooru masih utuh, masih bernyawa. Ah, ketahanannya mulai runtuh lagi.

Suara ledakan, Tooru berhasil melumpuhkan kawannya di atap. Koushi mendengar dari radionya bahwa mereka hanya lumpuh, tidak fatal.

Tangan Tooru begitu cekatan dan dingin, dan ia mendengar satu ledakan lagi, namun matanya tajam, lurus, dan mungkin sedikit dari rasa sayang Koushi meluncur menghianati itu semua karena tangannya sendiri membeku menekan trigger sniper di tangannya. Sosok Tooru yang kecil, perlahan membesar hingga ia duduk di hadapan Koushi. Ia juga menekan pelatuknya, lama, menatap Koushi dengan dingin.

"Kau tidak mengatakan selamat tinggal." Ia berkata lagi, dan Koushi merasa sedikit lagi dan sisa dari topengnya akan hancur.

"Yeah. Aku tidak berkata apapun." Koushi mengangguk, menyetujui. Ia mungkin mengerti bahwa ini sia-sia, karena bertahun-tahun memegang besi pembunuh itu mengajarinya bahwa safe telah terpasang. Dan mungkin, mungkin ia memang sengaja. Toh ia tak menurunkannya dari hadapan Tooru. Ini adalah akhir yang ia pilih.

"Berarti tak masalah kalau kuanggap ini bukan perpisahan."

Sesuatu, mungkin dari nada Tooru yang merepresentasikan dingin menghilang membuat Koushi berpaling dari lensa snipernya. Mungkin itu hanya bagian dari personaliti Tooru yang belum ia kenal, membuatnya sedikit menyesal tak pernah menyadarinya. Ia hanya tak dapat memprediksikan tangan Tooru menaruh besi miliknya dengan acuh, membuangnya jauh. Koushi melihat Tooru melangkah, ke arahnya, menekan moncong besi itu dengan dadanya, sementara Koushi membeku menyadari tangan Tooru terjulur meraih pipinya.

"Kau mestinya tahu, titik lemahku." Ia menaruh kepalanya di antara leher dan bahu Koushi, menetap di sana. "Kau mestinya tahu."

.

.

fin(?.)

.

_seventh tem-nevermind_

_minus tempo_

.

Ia terbangun ketika suhu menurun, meskipun matahari telah lama berada di luar jendelanya. Ia bermimpi tentang musim gugur, warna emas mereka yang seperti matahari merangkak hilang di ujung senja, dan merasakan dingin. Ia menarik selimutnya lebih erat, bergelung ke seluk beluk kawan tidurnya. Toh mereka berdua dapat berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain, lagipula. Karena inilah awal yang mereka impikan.

.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> haikyuu milih furudate, saya cuma penyelenggara event maso, belum dibeta, terima kasih banyak haha


End file.
